Ren's real color
by CurlyTika7
Summary: This story take after chapter 191 of Skip Beat! LEMONS for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This setting take a place after Ren saw Kyoko and Sho in the car**  
Italtics word mean "a person talk in his/her mind"  
()()()()mean different scene  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat characters!

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Shit! I have to eat? ugh!_ Ren park his car. The moment he set the car alarm on, he see a familar auburn hair in the other car..._Is it who I think it is?_... Kyoko aruge with Sho then she turn her head away from Sho, but she saw REN.  
_What the fuck is this?! Why is Kyoko with Sho? all of the people, why does she have to end up with Sho?! Ren.. Calm the fuck down.._

"Re..Ren?", said nervous Yashiro. Ren glares at him and keep walking. "Let's go. We are going to the director Endou waiting too long." Yashiro look at him and stammering, "Ah...Yeah.."  
_I'm so fucking pissed.. Ill get bottom of this! Calm down Ren. You need to listen to Kyoko's story first. Since she hates him, she will not get in the car with him so willing._

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Oh god, I feel like my stomach is going to blow up from all of the dinner I ate.. Ren walk toward his car and see Sho sit on his car. Who the hell did he think he is? Sit on my fucking car?!_ Sho stand up and walk toward Ren. "It seems you're the only one who isn't. She said, even she makes a mistake, she just won't behave foolishy, like falling in love with you!"  
_Wont falling in love with me? HA! I have to hear this shit from a jealous and immature boy? I want to beat the hell out of him.. Ren no, you can't do that..Think of ur reputation!_ "I see. Is that all? And this is the reason you came all this way, and took all the trouble to wait for me here.", said Ren. His word slapped Sho in the face. "You have nothing better to do?", said Ren. Ren try to keep his cool because all of his word is like a spit on Sho's face! Sho feel a rage boiling inside him and scream, "AS IF!" "I'm sorry, I don't know if this is your idea of joke, or you simply want to kill time, but I have no intention of playing along." Ren interrupted Sho. Sho is taking aback from Ren's words...Ren speaks again, "Get lost."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren sit on the chair. _What take Kyoko so long? She should be here soon. I don't know how will I act around her after I witness earlier in the parking lot._ (Door knob clicked) Ren pretend to be asleep.  
*Kyoko enter the room and take a coat of her* Ren took a small peek from his near-close eyelid. Oh god, no matter how angry I am right now. I always feel better after I see Kyoko. Her clothes are sexy tonight...  
"I am back..Nii-san", said Setsu.  
Cain turn his head around and look at her.

**Please review! Grammar criticism is welcomed! English is not my first language. Not to mention that, this is my first Fanfiction story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Italtics word mean "a person talk in his/her mind" **in this case, Its Ren's inner thoughts that he can't speak out because he don't want 'Kuon" to come out.**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**The setting take place in the hotel room where the Heel Siblings live. Ren is furious about what he see eariler in parking lot (refers to chapter 1)**

"Yeah?", said Cain. Setsu look at his brother Cain sleep in the chair. As she walk closer to him, "Don't tell me you sleep on that chair? Why didn't you sleep on your bed?"

_too much questions, Ren thought..._

Cain shiftly in his chair to look for comfortable. "Well, I can't sleep propery if my cute sister isn't here." Setsu bend over and pick the can on the floor, as she did that. Ren can see her cleavage, and he feel the is waking up. He decide to cross his leg to keep Mr. Ren down.

_Damn what a nice view..Ren, focus!_

"Poor Nii-san, you have a cute sister like me. That's why you can't get any sleep.", said Setsu. "Damn right... I want to buy a lock, so I can lock you in this room where nobody can see you but me.", said Cain. Setsu giggle, " Then on our next offdays, why not buy a lock?" as Cain plan to respond, the phone ringing stop their conversation.

_What. the. fuck.? Who the hell in the world call her this late?! It better not be that damn SHO!_

As Setsu tried to hang up, but it keep ringing.

_Annoying as hell and it is pissed me off._

Cain decide to take her phone away from her hands and look at the unknown number. _It is that DAMN SHO! YOU THINK YOU STILL OWN KYOKO!? WELL FUCK YOU!_

Cain turn the power off then throw the phone. Setsu can't believe her brother throw her phone!

*sounds of the phone hits the table then the wall then the floor* Setsu look at Cain who is very furious. Cain look at Setsu, "What's matter? Can't you say anything? Because you can't deny anything of it.. was it called by Fuwa Sho?" the way Cain call Fuwa Sho, there is hatred in his voice. Setsu's body froze and take a step back which is a her big mistake. Her actions just add the fuel to fire.

_Kyoko just take a step back away from me.. what is she hiding?_

"We're coming from the same agency; therefore, I know their phone number. But this Fuwa Sho call u this late.. Why?", said Cain. Setsu still didn't answer his question. Setsu have nowhere to go, and her foot hit the bed then she fall on the bed and tried to sit up but Cain is above of her. "You are still not answering my questions. "Why were you with him when you are suppose to be at TV station. Yet, you are with him. What happened between you and that guy?" Setsu trembled.

_Please don't go to Sho. He hurt you and threw u away like u are piece of a trash! _

Setsu still didn't answer his questions. Cain's mind went blank, then he groped her right breast and think how it fit so well in his hands then the world spin!

All of the sudden, Setsu is top of Cain.

_Whoa, I never expect that she will turn the table._

**_Read and Review please! I know this story sound exactly same to the Manga, but I add Ren's 'kuon' inner thoughts which I think it will be funny. I promise in next few chapters it will be totally different than what happened in Manga. Thanks! _**

**_Reminder: English is not my first language. Grammar criticism is welcomed! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Italtics word mean "a person talk in his/her mind"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat characters!

*Cain gulp* _Oh god, Kyoko is top of me. Oh sweet heaven..It feels so good to have her top of me._

"What? Are you jealous? Nii-San.", said Setsu. "You know you don't have to worry about that phone call." as she touch his face and bend over to get closer to Cain.

Cain can feel her vagina folds on his Mr. Ren. _Oh Kyoko, please don't torture me. I don't know if I can resist myself._

"Its impossible for me to be interesting in other men than Nii-San", said Setsu with seduce voice. Setsu get closer to Cain. _What? What is she doing?Why is she getting more closer? What is she planning to do? Ren! Relax!_

Setsu kiss Cain on his forehead. When she did that; her breasts is really close to Cain's face. _Oh, she kissed me.. on my forehead..AND I can see her breasts in close-up view! How can I last long to bear to not touch her?_

While Setsu kiss Cain on his forehead, Cain feel something inside him change. He feel happier and a warmth feeling grows in his heart.. _Yes.. I love Kyoko, and she's all mine. I can't let anyone grab her away from me. Not even her "childhood friend" Sho._

As Cain open his eyes, he see a beautiful girl who is top of him then he smile. Cain's smile affect Setsu to smile. They look at each other deeply in their eyes for a few minutes. Setsu is the one who break the silence by make a comment that a mark she made on Cain's forehead. Cain ask Setsu to make a permanent mark for everyone to see that he belongs to her. Setsu said, "I will make a mark where everyone can see and can't see." Setsu take a zip and open his shirt.

_She is taking a zip and about to open my shirt. Oh GOD! KILL ME NOW! Ren, Just relax and be cool...be cool.._

Setsu roam her hands on Cain's body. _Oh hell, it feel so good to have her hands touch me. Her hands is so smooth. Cain feel Mr. Ren is starting to wake up. SHIT! NO! STAY DOWN! 1x1=1. 1x2=2. 1x3=3. 1x4=4..._

Setsu and Cain look at each other again..Cain said, "Make sure its permanent." Setsu smile and said, "Okay."

*BITE!* Setsu bite Cain's neck really hard. _FUCK! that hurts! Grr.. Ren.. steady...steady.._

Cain sighs, "Setsu, you know it is not a kiss mark. Its a bite mark." _and it hurts like hell._

"Let me show you how to make a kiss mark proper", said Cain. He pick Setsu up in the princess style and put her on the bed gently. Setsu lay on the bed on her right side body then Cain get on the bed on his left side body. Cain pull Setsu closer and start to make a kiss mark on her left side of neck.

As Cain start to suck, he feel Setsu's hand on his back to push him closer to her. Their body is really close. Still sucking on Setsu's neck, Cain's right hand start to caress Setsu's back then move slowly to her hip. Setsu didn't show any uncomfortble action nor stop him. Setsu was too busy to feel good while Cain suck her neck. Cain continue what he is doing and start to roam his hands on Setsu's perfect round butt. _Oh god, She is perfect.._Cain hear soft moan from Setsu's mouth. Cain decide to stop suck because he already make a darkest red kiss mark on her neck. He look at Setsu and his hands is still on Setsu's butt. Cain and Setsu stare at each other for a moment then their lips crash upon each other...

**_Read and Review please! This is a long chapter that I ever type! I hope you will like this chapter as you can see I change the scene that didn't happen in the Manga. BTW the next chapter will be LEMON! Friendly reminder: English is not my first language.  
_**

**Crazygeekweirdo and Guest, Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Italics word mean "a person talk in his/her mind"

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat characters!

_**Now I'm going to write Kyoko and Ren's inner thoughts in this chapter and later chapters.**_

_My mind is blank, I can't think properly if Ren is kissing me_

Ren lick Kyoko's bottom lip. Kyoko open her mouth then Ren slide his tongue into her mouth. _I never have a kiss like this before. Not with Sho. Ren is very good at this..what is this wet feeling in my underwear? I never feel like this before. Oh Ren, what have you done to me?_

As they still do french-kissing, Ren keep to caress Kyoko's butt and pull her close and closer to him. _She is good at kissing, but I can tell that she is a novice at this. I can't help but feel good that I am her first._ Ren can feel his Mr. Ren is hard as rock. Kyoko can feel something is between them. A hard thing.

Kyoko took Ren's wig off, so she can play with his hair. Ren's hand from Kyoko's butt move up to back of her neck and pull her closer, so he can devote her in her mouth. Kyoko's hands in his hair and hold him tightly. _What am I doing? Why is Ren kissing me? Didn't he fell in love with a high school girl? I need to stop this before it get too far._

Kyoko pull herself back away from Ren's lips. "Tsuruga-san?", said trembling Kyoko. Ren snap out of his cloudy mind, "What's wrong? Did I do somethig that you dislike?" Kyoko response fast, "NO! I mean.. the kiss is wonderful, but why did you do this to me?" her comment make Ren shock. "Kyoko.." Kyoko starled since he call her by her name. "Do you think I will do this to a girl I don't like?" Kyoko said, "No...but.." Ren interrupt her, "I love you Kyoko... so much."

_He loves me? Tsuruga Ren loves me? Why? I am a plain and boring girl._ Her thoughts stop when Ren call her name again. "Kyoko, I know what you're thinking. you're thinking why someone like me fall in love with a plain and boring girl like you." Kyoko gulp. "Let me tell you something. Your smile always make my day whenever I see you. You make my heart beat so fast every time I see you. Your cheerful personality make me feel a warmth inside me growing. Kyoko, I love everything about you. Will you be mine?" His confession left the big impact on Kyoko. Water begins fill in her her eyes.."Yes Tsuruga-san, I wil be your and always be your." Ren smile then said, "Call me Ren since I am your boyfriend." Kyoko blushed then smile.  
Ren and Kyoko smile and hug each other. As they hug each other, Ren took Setsu's wig off Kyoko's head then held her closer. He can smell faint of shampoo on Kyoko's hair. When they pull themselves from each other. They kiss again.

Ren pull Kyoko on his lap. Kyoko can feel Mr. Ren is rubbing her private area through the fabrics since her pants is very thin. As they french-kissing, Ren take Kyoko's shirt off then Kyoko keep rub on Mr. Ren with her private area. Ren hissed, "Take it easy Kyoko. We have all night to do this" His comment make Kyoko blush. She nod then they go back to french-kissing. Kyoko undo the buttons and get the shirt off Ren. Kyoko's hands roam around Ren's shoulder to neck then his hair. She pull Ren back to her lips and groan sound come out of Ren's mouth. Ren is surprise by her boldness action by pull him toward her and kiss him_._ His hand roams around on Kyoko's back. Ren pull back away from her lips then kiss her neck to her collarbone *snap* Ren unhook Kyoko's bra. He kiss kyoko's collarbone then go near her left breast. Her hands is on Ren's neck, then Ren take her left nipple in his mouth as his right hand is caressing her right breast while his left hand is on Kyoko's hip. Kyoko feel a warm feeling forms in her underwear and it keep increasing.

Ren stop sucking her breast and look at Kyoko who is dangle with love. Ren pick her up, and get her off him then he put her on the bed as he climb top of her. Kyoko's legs is between Ren's stomach as he take her right nipple in his mouth while his left hand caress her left breast. Kyoko's mind is blank. She feel that Ren rock her world. As Ren stop sucking her breast then go up to her and kiss her agan. As they kiss, Ren take Kyoko's pant off while he did that he can smell her exotic scent that make him want to take her right now. _Ren, control yourself. You know that this is her first. You need to be gentle with her._

Ren come up on her again and put his left hand on her right cheek then kiss her. His hand from her cheek moves to her collarbone to her breast then he caress her breast for a short time then moves to her hip then move his hand to Kyoko's private area then he caress her there. He can feel her wetness through her underwear. As they re still making out, Kyoko feel his fingers is on her private area which make her feel so amazing. She never know this feeling exists. Kyoko moans quietly and cover her mouth. Ren take her hand off her mouth and said, "Don't cover ur moans up. I want to hear your moans, so I know I'm making you feel good." Kyoko blush. Ren take her underwear off and toss it on the floor. Ren kneel near her private area. Nervously Kyoko look at Ren between her legs. _What is he doing near my private area? OHH! my fucking god!_ She thought that when Ren lick her private area.

_Oh god, she tastes amazing. Shes all mine. mine. M-I-N-E_. Ren continue licking her private area. Kyoko's hands grab the sheet and start to moaning. "Oh Ren.. Oh ah.. Ren..." Ren take his middle finger and slide it inside her. "OHH REN!" shout Kyoko when she feel a finger slide in her. Ren finger her slowly then increase the pace to fast then faster. He can hear Kyoko panting. He add another finger inside her. Kyoko gasp then get use to the feeling that his fingers is inside her and its moving fast. _OH. MY. GOD. This is so wonderful. Ren. Don't stop!_ Kyoko feel something inside her is ready to explode! Her panting increases. She came.

Ren feel that she just came. He suck his finger dry then climb top on Kyoko. "You taste so delicious", said Ren. Kyoko smile at him. Ren get off her then he take his pant and boxer off. As he take his boxer off, Kyoko's eyess become wide. She stares at Ren's thing. _WOW! He's so big. Will it fit?_ Ren get top of her again and put himself in the position between Kyoko's legs. "Kyoko, this will hurt for the first time, and I promise you that I have no intention to hurt you again." Kyoko nod and said, "Okay Ren I trust you and I love you." Ren smile at the 'I love you' words. Ren put his penis in the position near Kyoko's vagina hole then he enter her slowly until he reach the barrier. "Kyoko, I love you" as he said that, he push hard to broke the barrier. Kyoko screams. Ren feel bad that he hurt her. He held Kyoko and apology to her then assures her that she will not feel this pain again.  
Ren stay still so her vagina can get use this feeling of him inside her. As the pain eases, Kyoko said, "Ren, you can move now. I'll be fine." Ren nod then move out and in a slow pace. _She is so tight!_ Ren start to move fast. Kyoko begin to moan and get her legs wrap around Ren's waist. "Faster.. Ren...faster.." Ren obey her as he thrust faster and harder inside her. He watch her moan out loud while he thrust in and out of her. He try to picture everything, Her breasts moving up and down, and her flushing face, and sound of her moans. Kyoko feel she's coming soon. She move faster to meet Ren's movement. As they move together, "I am coming!", said flushing Kyoko. "Me too!", said groan Ren. Kyoko's legs wrap his hip get tighter as she come. Ren's body shudders as he come. Ren collapsed on Kyoko. Both of them panting. When they calm down from their recent active. Ren get off and lay beside Kyoko and pull her near him. "I love you Kyoko." Kyoko smile and said, "I love you too Ren." then they doze off to sleep.

**_WOW! This is my first lemon story! I hope I did good! Read and Review please! Friendly reminder: English is not my first language. _**


	5. Author's note

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not put up a new chapter soon**

**I'm studying for my exam, so I should put up a new chapter this week.**

**Hopefully, I will pass my exam then I can work on a new chapter!**

**Wish me a good luck!**

**Tika 3 **


	6. Chapter 5

_**I finally passed my exam which I failed 5 time. I am very bad at Math :(**_

_**Anyway here is a new chapter that I promise y'all **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Skip Beat! **_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren wake up and see Kyoko laid beside him. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't. He realize that Kyoko use his arm as her pillow. He start to smile, then he feel happy and safe that Kyoko is HIS. He have no intention to let her go. He lend to Kyoko's cheek and kiss her gently. His kiss wake her up..

"Ah good morning Ren", said blushing Kyoko. "Good Morning Sweetheart, is your body okay?" "umm yes its okay..." Ren's growling stomach interrupt their morning conversation. "Oh I see, you haven't eat your breakfast? Ren?" "Well, how can I eat my breakfast if someone use my arm as a pillow?" Kyoko was puzzled then look her head is on his arm. Wide-eyes Kyoko said, "REN! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to!". Ren burst a loud laugh "HAHAHA its okay. I like it when you use my arm as your pillow." His comment make Kyoko blush. "Okay, I'm going to cook breakfast for us. You need to take a shower.", said Kyoko as she get off the bed with sheet covering her body. All of the sudden, Ren grab her and said, "Why don't you take a shower with me?" Kyoko blush like crazy! "Me?...sh-sh-shower with you?" Ren look at her and said, "Why not? after all, we already see each other's body last night." Kyoko look down on the floor because she don't want him to caught her look at his hot body and said, "Ok-Okay.." Ren smile then put his hand under her chin and tilt her head up so they can look at each other in their eyes and said, "Kyoko, if you don't want to then it's okay. I don't want to make you to do something that you don't want to do." "I guess I am going to take a shower. Prepare a delicious breakfast for us like you always do." He said it with a smile and walk toward the bathroom. When he walk to the bathroom, he was naked. Kyoko blush again. _I am not used to see his naked body yet even after what we had done last night..I guess I'll get used to it because last night is only beginning. _Kyoko took her bathrobe and go to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for both of them.

Ren turn a hot water on then he step in the shower. He feel the hot water all over him while he feel that, he sigh... _God, last night was way way way better than my imagination. She was incredible. God, thank you for making my wish come true. I wonder what cause me to make my move on Kyoko?_ Sho show up in Ren's mind. _Ahh yes Sho called her during the late night.. hmmm I need to talk to Kyoko about Sho._

He turn the water off and step out of the shower then grab a towel. As he dry himself, he look at himself in the mirror and see Kuon. _It's all over Sho. Kyoko is mine. _He put Cain clothes on. Kyoko set the breakfast up on the table. When Ren open the bathroom door, he can smell Kyoko's cooking instantly. _Ahh, Kyoko's cooking always smell so good._ He sit in the chair and watch Kyoko eating her breakfast. "Kyoko?" "Yes Ren?" Ren look at her for a min then said, "Never mind, thank you for cooking me a breakfast." Kyoko smile and said, "Ahh, no trouble. Its what I always do after all!"

_I need to talk to her about Sho, but the timing is wrong. I don't want to make her upset when she is eating so happily. I need to find a right time and place to talk her about Sho.._

**_Sorry it had to be short. There is something wrong with my laptop. I'll update a chapter tomorrow. _**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Here is a chapter I promise y'all that I will post today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren and Kyoko is done eating their breakfast. Kyoko put the dishes in the sink and about to wash, but Ren stop her. "Let me wash the dishes, so you can take a shower and get ready." Kyoko blinked "But.." Ren silenced her by put his index finger on her mouth "No Buts." He smile at her. Kyoko can't resist his smile. "Okay, I am going to take a shower. Thank you!"

As Kyoko enter the bathroom, She stand there dumbfound. _Last night really had happened. He loves me.. Ren loves me.. What is our relationship right now? Will this relationship stop when Cain and Setsu is gone? _Kyoko sigh then take a purple stone from her pocket and hold it tightly in her palm. _Corn, Where are you? I hope you are happy because I am very happy. _

Ren is done with washing the dishes, and he lay on the bed. _Now, I need to think about right time to tell Kyoko about Sho. NO! Ren are you idiot! You need to explain her about what had happened last night. You need to tell her that Yall're in the relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend NOT SENPAI/KOHAI! Okay, tell her about yall relationship then wait until the right time to tell her about Sho.. Okay? PERFECT!_

Kyoko step out of the bathroom. She dressed up as Setsu. "Are you ready Nii-san? We cannot be late." _She is already in Setsu's character huh? I guess I have to wait until other few hours to tell her about our relationship._ He get up from the bed and walk with her to his workplace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once Cain and Setsu arrives their hotel room, Ren grab Kyoko and kiss her passionately. Kyoko is shocked by Ren's doing, but she go along to his doing and kiss him back. Shortly, they are out of their breath. Ren said, "Kyoko, We need to talk" his words scare Kyoko a little, but she is mentally prepared. _What did he need to talk to me about? Is it about us or Sho? _"Kyoko?" Kyoko snap out of her thoughts and see Ren sit on his bed and invite her to sit beside him. Kyoko walk to his bed and sit beside him. "Kyoko, I am fully aware about what happened last night. I will take a full responsibility of my action. I need to tell you this.." when he paused. A wild thoughts run in Kyoko's mind. _He's going to dump me? I'm going to be dump?!_ As Ren speak again, "I realize I really love you in few months ago, and I want you to know that we are boyfriend/girlfriend. I love you so much. Do you feel the same way? Do you love me?" Ren hope she won't reject him. "OH REN! I thought I'm going to be dump by you" Ren goes huh? _Where the hell did she gets that idea from?! _"No Kyoko, how can you think I'm going to dump you if I told you that I love you last night?" Kyoko was stunned at his comment. "Well, you said we need to talk. It is a four WORST WORD anyone hear." Ren chuckled. "Oh I see, I am sorry if I cause you some misunderstands. I am serious about what I just say. Do you love me? If so, we can be in the romance relationship. Kyoko's eyes sparkling and said, "Yes of course! I love you too!" She hug Ren. Ren hug her back.

Ren feel that he need to tell her about Sho. He can't keep it a secret any longer. "Kyoko? There is something else I need to tell you. I don't want to upset you. So, can you please just listen?" His comment completely caught her offguard. "Okay, sure tell me."

Ren sighs.._Here it goes_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Ren explain her the situation between him and Sho. He also told her every word-to-word what Sho told him. Kyoko is already plot a murder plan for Sho in her mind. _THAT SCUMBAG! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO BY DRAG REN INTO THIS!? HE WILL REGRET FOR HIS ACTIONS IN NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER! _Her thoughts stop when Ren is finishing with his story. "Oh I see. Well, I need to tell you something..about to not falling in love with you is true because I was scared that I will put myself in position of getting hurt again. BUT! that time I said it, I have no idea that you love me. I also vowed him that I will be his maid if I prove him right that I am in love with you, so please don't get mad at me" Kyoko speak fast as she can then look at the floor and feel shame of her conversation with Sho. "Oh that's what Sho was talking about.. Don't worry Kyoko I am not angry with you. I am angry with Sho because I am sure he knew what you are going to say, so he feed the fuel to the fire." Kyoko feel relieved that he is not angry with her. Then Ren ask, "How come you was in the same car with him?" He can feel tense feelings in Kyoko. "W-W-Well at first, I was at school. When the school is over, I went out at the front gate. That's when I saw Sho, but I tried to ran away. I went for gate behind the school, but one of his fans, Mimori caught me with the cuffs. She brought me to Sho. That's how I got stuck and can't find a way out." _That bastard dares put cuffs on my Kyoko. I will kill him with my bare hands. Ren, calm down. This is not a time to think about this. _"I see, so that's what happened. Of course, I knew you will not get in the car with him so willing." He smile at Kyoko to make her tense feelings go away. "We need to go to sleep because we have to get up in the early morning", said Kyoko. "Ah, yes you are right. Let's go sleep" He take his clothes off front of Kyoko. Kyoko blushed then turn away. Then she take her PJs and go to the bathroom. Ren chuckled, "Of course, that's so her. She wouldn't take her clothes off in front of me.. but one day, she will. All she needs is taking her time to get used to me around her and my feelings for her." He get himself comfortable in the bed and waiting for Kyoko to come and sleep with him.

As Kyoko take her clothes off and take Setsu hair off her head carefully. _Oh. My. God. Ren is asking me to sleep with him. Of course Kyoko! We made love last night! What difference will it make?! _She put her PJs on. Her PJs color is silk and white and also have lacy on it. She feel embarrassed to walk out of the bathroom with her sexy PJ! _Get a grip! Just think and feel confidence. _Kyoko gets out of the bathroom. Ren was stunned by her PJ. He have his eyes on her when she comes out of the bathroom and walk to his bed. She lifted the blanket and get close to him. Ren put his arms around her and say, "Kyoko, you are beautiful." Kyoko blush then smile. Ren kiss her forehead then her lips and say, "Good night and Sweet dreams, my Kyoko." "Good night and sweet dreams to you too, Ren" Both of them drifted to sleep.

**Read and Review please! I want to know if I am doing a good job? **

**Friendly Reminder: English is not my first** language.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter shortly. I have 2 kids (2 years old daughter and 5 months old son) who need me. I have summer college classes. I have a summer vacation for 5 days on this Thursday to Monday which mean I will update 4 chapter (not include this chapter) to finish the story before Thursday night. REPEAT: THERE IS ****FOUR**** CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS STORY TO BE COMPLETE. Thank y'all for reading and review my story! It make me feel better that I am doing good, and your reviews gave me lots motivation to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko wake up and feel something poke her butt. _What is that hard thing poking in my butt in the morning?!_ Kyoko squirm to get out of Ren's arms. Finally Kyoko get out of the bed. She stands at edge of the bed and look at Ren. Ren was murmuring in his sleep. Kyoko giggle then she decide to go take a shower. In the bathroom, Kyoko took her PJ off. _Good thing that we didn't do it last night because I was very sore down there. I think Ren knew, so that why he was being gentleman last night by not touching me. He give a lots of respect toward me. I am lucky to have him. _Kyoko sigh then turn the warm water on and step in the shower.

Ren wake up and his arms feel cold and empty. _Where is Kyoko? _He heard the water running in the bathroom. _Oh I see, she is taking a shower.. Damn her PJ caught me off guard last night. I had been restricted myself as I can because we just did it two nights ago. She might still have sore down there. I don't want to cause any more pain. Well, I need to pee. _He enter the bathroom and stand front of the toilet then he is doing his 'business'. Ren had a tempt to go in the shower with Kyoko. He took his boxer off. He get in the shower quietly as a mouse. Kyoko didn't hear a sound.

Ren grab her sides and it scare Kyoko. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ren laugh and said, "Sorry Kyoko, I just want to scare you a little." Kyoko's body shaking and said, "Yeah, you did a good job to scare the hell out of me!' Ren apology again. His hand on her body wake Mr. Ren up. When Kyoko saw it. She blushed. Ren told her, "I cannot help it if i am standing in front of a beautiful woman in the entire world." Kyoko blushed again. Ren's hand reach to her cheek then he kiss her passionately. Kyoko feel heat building up in down there when they are kissing. Ren slide his hand from her side to her private area and slide a finger in. This action cause Kyoko gasp sharply. They went back to kissing while Ren's fingering her. Ren can feel that she is going to be close to her climax. His pace goes fast to faster. Kyoko take her tongue out of Ren's mouth and moaning. She scream Ren's name when she reach her climax. Her head rest on Ren's shoulder and panting. Ren pick her up and position his thing near her wet hole and sliding in. Kyoko's legs wrap around Ren's torso while he enter her. Kyoko feel no pain. All she feel is the pleasure feelings and feel Ren's thing goes in and out of her. _Oh god, she is so tight.. I don't know how long I can last. _While he get in and out of her, Kyoko's breast goes up and down in front of his eyes.. He take one of her nipples in his mouth while he goes in and out of her. He hear Kyoko's moaning. _Her moans sound so exotic. Who would think this girl can make this kind of sound?_ He put her down and turn her around. Her body face to cold wall while he face her behind. He slide inside her and put his finger on her sensitive spot and rubbing it. Kyoko's moans increasing while he slide in and out of her and play with her sensitive spot. Kyoko can't think properly. Ren can feel she's close to her climax again, and so is he. He withdraw his hand from her sensitive spot and land both of his side on her side of body and thrust hard. Kyoko's body couldn't take it anymore. She's close to her climax. Kyoko's breath get heavy and heavier, so is Ren when she heard him breath hard and heavy. Ren goes fast and hard as he can. Finally, they reach their climax. Ren's leg give out. He collapsed on the shower floor, so did Kyoko. Until their breathe return normal rate. Kyoko say, "We need to take a quick shower because you have a meeting with the president, and I have a film shooting with Box-R at 10am" "Yes, you are right."

After they take a quick shower together. They get ready to their schedule for the day. Ren ask Kyoko, "Umm our relationship.. Do you want to keep it private or declare our relationship to everyone? I want to know what will make you feel comfortable." Kyoko answers, "Well, I'd like to keep it private for a while until I am ready for everyone to know." Ren smile and says, "Anything you want my princess." Kyoko froze when she heard him said "princess" _Nobody calls me princess. The only one person who calls me princess is Corn. __Nah, maybe I mishear him. _They get out of the hotel room and go to their separate way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren goes in the president's fancy office. Lory sit in his throne chair and wait for Ren to sit down. When Ren sit down, Lory offers him to have a coffee or any sweets. Ren say, "No, thank you." Lory scoffs, _Party pooper. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out what happened in the "hotel room." _Lory start to speak, "Well How is Heels Sibiling doing?" Ren answers with one of his fake smile, "It is fine." Then he decides to take a coffee from the table and drink it. Lory can tell that boy is telling lies through his teeth. Lory say, "Well, I wonder what were you and Kyoko doing in the hotel room to make lots of ruckus that make other guests in the other room near you made a report that your room is full of sexual noises that they cannot have a peaceful sleep?" Ren splutter his coffee out of his mouth. Lory GRINNED and he knew that both of them had sex and is in the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. "Well, I guess both of you are in the romance relationship right?" Ren stammers, "uh Y-Y-Yes." Lory look at him suspicious, "It is not based on pure physical relationship?! Did she knows you love her? Did she said she loves you?" Ren's eyes is spinning. _How the hell did this bastard found out about us? _"No, it is not based on physical relationship. Yes, I told her that I love her. Yes, she said she loves me too." Ren speaks so fast, but Lory catch every words Ren said.

Lory smile and say, "I'm proud of you and Kyoko. So, since both of you had sex.. Ren, did you use protection?"

Ren's body goes froze. Ren's eyes goes wide and his mouth open.

Confirming from Ren's facial expression, Lory say, "I will take the answer that you didn't"

**WOW, I am so evil for stopping at this part! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Read and Review please!**

Friendly Reminder: English is not my first language.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy to read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren gulp, "I'll talk to Kyoko about the protection that I didn't use." Lory look at him and say, "Yeah, you better tell her soon."

Ren nod then run out of Lory's office.

Lory take his coffee from a table.." I wonder how Kyoko will react when Ren tell her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren arrives at Box-R studio and look for Kyoko. He ask the co-worker about Kyoko's whereabouts. Ren stands front of the door with the sign said "Kyoko Mogami" Ren sighs _What if she get mad at me. I can't blame her for to be mad at me. I mean she is underage and all that. Shit, I am in deep trouble. She need to know. _His imagination goes wild, Kyoko say, "I cannot believe you did this to me! Why me?! you ruined me! I hate you!" _Ren! stop imagining, who knows she will react differently than you thought._ He take a deep breath then knock lightly and hope Kyoko didn't hear him; unfortunately, she open the door and surprise to see Ren, "Ren? It's rare for you to visit me." Ren look at her and say, "Well, something comes up that I need to tell you, but this is not a right place to tell you, so can you come to my place at 6 o'clock. You can cook a dinner for us if you want." "Of course Ren! I will come to your place and cook dinner for us after all you need a proper meal! What time will you be home?" Ren try to remember his schedule, and say, "Around 7 o'clock." Kyoko smile and say, 'Alright then see you at 7 o'clock!" a co-worker call for Kyoko to come to the stage for her act part. As Kyoko goes to the stage, Ren goes to his car and say, "God, she is going to kill me. What about her education? What about her job? It feel like I just destroy her future" Ren feel sick to his stomach. He start the engine on and drive away from Box-R.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko arrives at Ren's apartment. She starts to get prepare for cooking. She cuts all the chicken into pieces and cut all the fresh vegetables. As she cooks, she wonder what did Ren need to tell her? _Maybe he need some help for his role in his next job? or about our relationship? Maybe someone found out about us? _She hear the door open and Ren say, "I am home" Kyoko's head stick out of the kitchen and say, "Welcome back!" Ren smile. _I feel we are newlyweds, not that I don't mind. Some days, we will be marrried if she will accept me as Ren and Kuon. _His thoughts stop when Kyoko tell him that the dinner is almost ready and ask him if he can set plates and cups on the dinner table. "Yes, of course" say Ren as he gather the plates and cups.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the dinner is over, Ren sit on his couch and ask Kyoko to sit beside him. Kyoko did as he ask. He put his arm around her shoulder and say, "There is something I need to tell you. I won't blame you to get mad." Kyoko say, "What are you talking about? Why should I get mad at you?" Ren sigh and say, "Well, I didn't use any protection when we had sex." Kyoko get blush when Ren use the term "sex" "So, Kyoko you may be pregnant right now." his comment make her shock. "Me? Pregnant? A b-b-baby inside me?" Ren feel horrible and say, "Yes, Kyoko you might be, but we don't know for sure yet. I guess we have to wait for your period to come, but if it didn't come then you are pregnant with my baby." Kyoko nod, "I guess we have to wait because my period is coming in next two weeks later." Ren nod, "Okay, meanwhile we re waiting for 2 weeks until your period comes, don't think too much about it. Just do your normal routine. If you are pregnant then we will raise the baby together. I will not abandon you. I'll never let you go. This is OUR baby. Okay?" "Okay." Ren and Kyoko look at floor for a few minute, then Ren ask, "Are you mad at me?" "NO! of course not! I held a half responsibility as much you do! I know about protection and how babies make." Ren feel relief, "Yeah, you are right. I was worrying that you would be mad at me and hate me." Kyoko smile, "How could I hate you? I am not mad. This is just happened unexpectedly." Kyoko hugs Ren to assure him that she is not mad at him and still loves him. Ren feels so much better when Kyoko hug him. Ren ask, "Can you spend a night with me? I feel that I need you to be with me tonight" Kyoko blush and say, "Yes, I can."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Two weeks** **later...**_

Kyoko goes to Ren's apartment. Ren was in the living room and watch the news. Kyoko hug him from behind then she sit beside him. "Ren, there is something I need to tell you." Ren turn the television off with the remote and look at her. _She is pregnant. _Ren have urge to say it, but he rather let Kyoko tell him because he knows she have been thinking that she is ruining his life with a baby. "Yes, my sweetheart. What is it?" Kyoko look at his eyes and say, " Ren, I am pregnant." _YES! SHE IS PREGNANT! WITH MY BABY! SHE'S ALL MINE!_ Ren smile and hug her tight. "I am so happy. Kyoko, you need to go see the doctor and see how is the baby doing. It is a very important for us and a baby." Kyoko agrees.

In few days later, Kyoko have a doctor appointment. Ren is sitting in the waiting room with Kyoko. There is no way he is going to let her face this all by herself. He had decided that he will be at every doctor appointment and at delivery room with her. He will be at her side no matter what. "Mogami Kyoko" Kyoko and Ren get up and enter the examination room. The doctor comes in and introduce himself. _A male doctor is going to touch my Kyoko? I don't think I can accept this! Ren, calm down this is a doctor that Kyoko choose to perform a exam on her and delivery our baby. I need to respect her choice. _"I need a ultrasound exam for a baby, so I will know about a baby's health condition." say the doctor. Kyoko and Ren nod in agreement. Kyoko laid back with her shirt rise near her bra. "You will feel cold when this gel is on your stomach" say the doctor as he put the gel on Kyoko's stomach. Kyoko can feel the goosebumps on her body. The doctor put the ultrasound stick on her stomach then the video of the baby pop in the television front of Kyoko and Ren. Kyoko and Ren stare at the television and feel amazing to see their baby on the television. Kyoko say, "Thats our baby" Ren smile in response. "You mean babies." say the doctor. Ren and Kyoko look at the doctor and say, "BABIES?!" The doctor smile and say, "Congratulation Mr. Tsuruga and Ms. Mogami. You are having twins!" Ren and Kyoko look at each other and smile. "I love you Kyoko." "I love you too Ren."

After the ultrasound examination. The doctor give Kyoko the prenatal vitamins and explain her diet to gain the proper weight for her and babies. The doctor say, "Ms. Mogami, you need to live with someone who will watch you and be with you often for your babies and your safety." Ren step up and said, "No worries doctor. Kyoko is going to live with me" Kyoko blinked her eyes unbelievable.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Kyoko settle down in Ren's apartment. Ren is at the president's office and tell him about his and Kyoko's situation. Lory jump around and throw the petals all over the floor and say, "I am so happy for you and Kyoko! but we need to make arrangement for Kyoko's jobs, so she will not overdoing her job and harm herself and her babies. Ren agrees and say, "Kyoko will come in tomorrow and talk to you about this." Lory agrees.

Ren goes to his car He see Sho sit on his car again. _This asshole again?! _

Sho stands up when he see Ren. "We need to talk"

Ren scoff and say, "We have nothing to talk about" then he open the car door.

Sho smile and say, "Oh yes, we need to talk KUON."

Ren froze and look at Sho. _How the hell did this bastard knows my real name!_

**UH-OH! What will happen in the next chapter?! How did Sho find out Ren's real name? Perhaps he knows Kuon's past? Will Sho tell Kyoko about it? Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Friendly reminder: English is not my first language. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Deea93, CharNinja LOL and Neheigh for review this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren and Sho face each other in the parking lot.

Sho smile because he know that Ren is angry because he knew Ren's name. _His real name is all I know. To be honest, it was very difficult for my private investigator to find Ren's real name. That is all information I have on him. All of his "Kuon" background and records were gone. _

Sho smirk and say, "You look pissed that I know your name."

"I am surprise you are willing to waste your money for hiring a private investigator to check my background and records. I wonder if you really don't have anything better to do? Did you find anything interesting on my records?" say Ren with one of his deadly smile.

_THIS BASTARD! HE KNOWS THAT I ONLY KNOW HIS NAME!_

"Well, I know you are a son of Hizuri Kuu."

"That's all you know?"

Sho feel a rage boiling in his stomach. _He is right. That's all I know. I need to find a way to make Ren.. no Kuon to tell me about his background!_ "No, that is not all I know. I know what you did in the past."

Ren feel his heart stop for a moment, but he can tell that Sho is being bluff. "Really? then can you tell me what I did in my past? I'd would love to hear it." Ren cross his arm near his chest and wait for Sho's reply.

_THIS ASSHOLE! HE THINKS HE CAN PLAY THIS GAME! _"..." Sho have nothing to say because he know that Ren had him right there.

"That's what I thought. You just know my name and who I am related to. You know nothing about me. I warn you to stay away from me and Kyoko." say Ren.

Sho can feel Ren's killer aura around him. _Wait a min! Why did he say stay away from him and KYOKO! Why did he call her by first name?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM?!_

"You have nothing to do with Kyoko. She was my childhood friend!" say snarling Sho.

"Kyoko is my wife to be. After all, she is carrying my babies. I love her so much, and I bet I love her a lot than you did. Oh no, wait a min. You never love her; therefore, I know everything what you said to Kyoko. She told me everything include being your maid if she fall in love with me. So, do me a favor, fuck off!"

Ren get in his car, drive off, and leaving confusing Sho in the parking lot.

Sho blinked unbelievable.. he processed all of the information that Ren told him.. _Kyoko WIFE?! Kyoko PREGNANT?! WITH REN'S CHILD?! WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTTTTT?!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On way to the jewelry store, Ren dail Lory's number.. RING...RING..RING.."Hello Ren. This better be emergency for you to call me right after you got out of my office." say Lory. "This is a emergency. I just had a conversation with Kyoko's ex-childhood friend, Sho in the parking lot, and apparently, he know my real name.. I'm talking about Hizuri Kuon. Lory nod in understanding mode, "Don't worry about it. I will make sure that he will find nothing on you. I will double-check everything.." Ren sigh and say, "Thank you Lory." "You are welcome, but Ren?" Ren raise his eyebrow, "Yes?" Lory hate to bring this topic up, but he have to do it for Ren's sake, "I think you need to tell Kyoko the truth. I mean everything." Ren take a deep breath, "Yes, I should before Sho tell her. Bye. Ren hang up before Lory say "good night and bye."

After the conversation with Ren on the phone, Lory lay on his calfornia king size bed. _I hope Ren will have a courage to tell Kyoko the truth. Kyoko, please accept him. He really needs you. So do you, Kyoko. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sho arrives at Shoko's apartment. Shoko is angry with Sho for get himself drunk. "You know better to not get yourself drunk! You need to write eight songs for your next release album!" say angry Shoko. Sho snarls, "Shut up bitch! I have a right to get myself drunk! Don't tell me what to do! You are not my mother!" Sho walk unsteady to his bed. Once he fall on his bed, he look at the ceiling.. _I lose her.. I lose Kyoko..She is getting marry and have Kuon's babies..wait a min? babies? so, Kyoko is carrying twins. _Sho close his eyes and remember all of the memorizes he had with kyoko then he open his eyes. His eyes vision is getting blurry, and he feel a tear come out of his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren arrives at his apartment. He feel nervous because he have a engagement ring in his pocket. _Relax.. Ren.. Just relax.. Be cool. okay, be cool._ Ren take a deep breath then open the door. The lights is not on. Ren freak out. _Where is Kyoko?! __Ren, calm down. She is probably sleeping. _Ren goes in his bedroom and find Kyoko is sleeping on his bed. Ren sigh and feel relieve. "Kyoko, don't scare me like that." Ren walk to his bed and take the velvet box on his drawer. He take his clothes off and throws them on the floor. He gets on the bed and put the blanket over him and Kyoko. He take Kyoko in his arms and kiss on her forehead then say, "I love you so much. You are all mine."

**Read and Review please! We have two chapters left for this story to be finish. **

**Friendly Reminder: English is not my first language **


	11. Chapter 10

**WOW! I've post two new chapter today! What a new record for me! LOL.**

**Next chapter will be final one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren wake up and notice that he is the only one who is still in the bed. He know Kyoko is in the kitchen and cook breakfast for them. Ren get up and walk to the kitchen. He is right, Kyoko is in the kitchen and preparing the plates for their breakfast. Kyoko see Ren stand there, "Good Morning Ren! I'm almost done cooking, so you can go take a shower." say smiling Kyoko. Ren nod and said "Good Morning my sweetheart" then he goes to bathroom. Once Ren is in the shower. _I like to get up in the morning and see Kyoko every day. This is a life I've always want and I get it. _While Ren put his clothes on, Kyoko is done set the food on the plates and put them on the table then yell, "THE BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ren smile and say, "I am coming." When he goes to the kitchen. He see Kyoko is sitting and wait for him to sit, so they can eat together.

Ren say, "I talk to president yesterday and he need to discuss with you about your jobs."

"Why?"

"Kyoko, I told him about our situation"

"...you-you mean he knows we are dating and I am having babies?"

"I know this is overwhelming for you, and it had been overwhelming for me too. I am sorry if I make you upset that the president know about our situation, but I assure you that he already knew that we are dating. The only thing he didn't know is you are pregnant. I feel it is my place to tell him about your situation, so you can be careful to do your job without overdoing it. I just don't want you to harm yourself and the babies."

"I understand. Thank you Ren. You make this more easier for me. I was wondering how can I explain to the president about our situation. Is he mad?"

"Oh no, he is very exciting. He is not mad at all.", say Ren. He can remember all the flower petals that the president threw all over the floor.

"That's good! so, when do I need to go over his office and talk him about my job?" , asked Kyoko

" I told him that you will over today. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yes, the sooner the better."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko stands at the president's door. "Come in, Kyoko" Kyoko startled. She open the door then stick her head out. Lory was puzzled with her action. "Oh come on Kyoko don't be scare of me. I know what's going on. Please come in and sit. Make yourself comfortable." Kyoko nod then she sit on the soft cushion chair. Lory sit on his fancy throne chair as usual. He look at Kyoko and say, "Well, I am going to let you to do Box-R because the show will end soon. You will be probably around 3 months when it ends, so your stomach will not get any bigger. I am going to take you out of the Bo chicken character because the suit is very hot and heavy on you. You don't need lots pressure and heavy stuff on you. That's all for now. Do you agree with this plan?" "Yes I agree" Lory smile and say, "Okay, but I am sorry to say this. I will make you to take a maternity leave when you are around 8 months pregnant. For the twin's safety, sometime twins have to come out early. This is not a question, Kyoko. This is a demand from the president. Do you understand?" Kyoko nod and say, "Yes sir, I understand." Lory smile again "Good; By the way, Congratulation!" Kyoko smile and say, "Thank you!" Lory ask, "We need a few people to know about your condition. Like Kanae and Yashiro. I think Ren will tell Yashiro, but will you tell Kanae about it?" Kyoko can imagine Kanae goes explode on her for not telling her immediately. "Yes, I will tell her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko dial Kanae's number.. RING...RING.. "What?" Kyoko answers, "Hello Kanae! I need to tell you something, and it is very important. I need to tell you in person. I prefer to tell you in face-to-face." "Alright what time do you want us to meet?" Kyoko look at her planner book, "I am free at 1 o'clock. Let's have a lunch together if you are free at that time." "See you at 1 o'clock. I will not forgive you if you are 1 min late!" Kanae hung up.

Kyoko dial Ren's number...RING..."Hi Kyoko" "Hi Ren. Umm I already talk to the president. I will tell you details later, but he said we need to tell Kanae and Yashiro about our situation. Kyoko wait for Ren's response... "Oh I see, I will tell Yashiro when he comes back with my water bottle. Have you tell Kanae about it yet?" "No, I haven't. I have a lunch date with her at 1 o'clock that's when I will tell her." "Okay, I miss you. By the way, Kyoko I need to tell you something important tonight. "I miss you too Ren. Okay, sure see you tonight. I have to go, and I love you. Bye" "I love you too bye."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko sit on the table in LME dressing room and wait for Kanae.

Kanae open the door and see Kyoko, "Oh you are early."

"Yup!"

Kanae sit down on the opposite side of Kyoko then open her lunch box and start to eating. "Well, what is it that you need to tell me something?"

"Umm. I-I-I..."

"Just say it!"

"I AM PREGNANT!"

Kanae's eyes goes wide then she spit her food out of her mouth, "WWWHHAAATTT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPPENED?! WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT KNOCKED YOU UP?! HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?!"

Kyoko winched, "Calm down Kanae. I AM SORRY!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IT IS LIKE YOU SHOOT SOMEONE THEN TELL THEM TO NOT BLEED!"

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I am 8 weeks pregnant with twins. Their father is Tsuruga Ren"

"Wait.. What? You are pregnant with twins?"

"Yes"

"And their father is Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes"

Kanae begin to calm down and say, "I am sorry for being angry with you. You may have a lot of thoughts going on in your head. I know Tsuruga-san is in love with you for a long time, and you are too blind to notice! I pity that man!"

"It's okay, it is my fault for not telling you soon. Really? I am sorry for not noticing it. I thought who'd would.."

Kyoko was interrupted by Kanae, "DON'T SAY IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY, BUT DON'T SAY IT! STOP PUT YOURSELF IN LOW LEVEL WHICH YOU ARE NOT! OKAY?!"

"Okay"

Kanae and Kyoko keep continuing with their conversation while they are eating their lunch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**At 7pm**

Ren arrives at the apartment. he walks to the kitchen and see his plate is wrapped with aluminum foil. He look around and found Kyoko sit on a couch in the living room. "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" "Hi honey, My day was good. What about yours?" "It went well. How did it going with Kanae?" Kyoko explain what happened between Kanae and her. Ren chuckled and say, "It was much similar to my imagination" Kyoko giggled and say, "How did it going with Yashiro? Did you tell him?" Ren smile and say, "Yes"

**-few hours earlier-**

Yashiro comes back to Ren's studio and give Ren's water bottle. Ren sit down and say, "Yashiro, I need to tell you something and it is very important." As Ren finish talking, he look up and see the heart shape in Yashiro's eyes.."Yes Ren, what is it?" Ren sigh and say, "Kyoko and I are in a romance relatio-" Ren wasn't finish talking when Yashiro jump up and say, "I knew it! I knew it would happen when y'all play the Heel siblings!" Ren roll his eyes and say "Yashiro, don't go there. Anyway, I was saying that we are in a romance relationship and.." Yashiro look at him as he begin to sit down in his chair.."And?.." "and Kyoko is pregnant with my babies." Yashiro blink his eyes and unsure if he hear Ren right. "You said Kyoko is pregnant with your baby?" "Babies" Ren corrected him. Yashiro fall out of his seat, "Wow, I don't know what to say, but congratulations, Is Kyoko okay with this?" Ren told him "Yes, she is okay with everything."

Back to Kyoko, as Ren explained what happened when he told Yashiro the news. Kyoko giggled. Ren let out a laugh, "You think it is funny?" Kyoko say, "I rather handle Yashiro instead Kanae." Ren agrees. "What are you doing?" "Oh, I'm studying my script for my next Box-R act, your dinner is on the table" "Yes, I know I see it. Thank you my sweetie." Ren kiss Kyoko then go to bathroom in his bedroom. As he goes to the bathroom. He see the velvet box on his drawer. He grabs it and hope Kyoko didn't see it. _I think this is a right time to tell her the truth and ask her to marry me._ After Ren did his business in the bathroom. He comes to the living room. He sit beside Kyoko.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for bothering you, but I need to tell you something before I plan to do something. Please just listen me. Can you?"

Kyoko shift her body toward him, "Of course"

Ren look on the floor.._Here it goes._

Ren begin his story and explain her that he is a "Corn as fairy prince" then he tell her his horrible past. He start to cry when he explains her about Rick. Kyoko put her arms around him while he tell her about what happened to Rick. "I am Hizuri Kuon; therefore, Hizuri Kuu is my father."

After Ren told her the truth. They remained silent. Kyoko is the one who broke the silence, "Ren, I really appericate that you took a lot of courage to tell me. I know this is not easy for you. I want you to know that I love you so much and always will. Your past have nothing to do with the present. I love Kuon, Ren, and Corn because they are who you are right now." Ren feel so happy and relief at same time. "I am glad that you give me your time to listen my story. I was so scared that you will reject me and push me away. I was so scared that I will lose you."

Kyoko hug him tightly, "You will not lose me and you can't get rid of me that easy" say smiling Kyoko.

Ren look at her and smile at her, "Well, you accept who I am then I am doing to do this." Ren get on his knee and get the velvet box out of his pocket. He open the box. There is a shining diamond with white gold band engagement ring. "Mogami Kyoko, will you marry me?"

Kyoko feel a tear come out of her eyes.."YES!"

**Read and Review please! next chapter is the final chapter!**

**Friendly Reminder: English is not my first language.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone, I'm tying this on my phone. Hope my grammer will be okay LOL. This is a last chapter for this story. I want to thank for everyone who read and review & follow this story and follow me :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Skip Beat! **

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren and kyoko tried to keep their relationship and her pregnancy sercet, but their secret didn't last long because the engagement ring on Kyoko's finger cause a big uproar. There were many questions. "Who is the lucky man?" "When did it happen?" "Where did he proposed to you" "When is the wedding day?" Of course, Kyoko didn't answer their questions. she simply ignored them. She is not ready to reveal the secret. Ren, on the other hand, is very ready to let the world know that she is his.

After, Box-R end. People start to notice a bump on Kyoko's stomach. in the very next day, the news said "Kyoko the famous actress is pregnant or is she gaining weight?" Kyoko decide its time to reveal the sercet.

Kyoko sit on the chair front of many reporters. She take a deep breath. "Hello everyone, I want to make this statement brief. The man who I am going to marry is Tsuruga Ren." she pause because reporters shout a lot of questions and Ren give them a deadly stare. All reporters sit down and being quiet. Kyoko begin to speak, "Yes, I am pregnant. The father of babies is also Tsuruga Ren. The news room went uproaring, but Ren and Kyoko disappeared with bodyguards.

in 4 months later,

Ren and Kyoko get married in the court; however, they plan to have a wedding that Kuu and Julie will host for them after twins born. Ren and Kyoko moves to a house with four bedrooms and two bathroom and a big backyard with underground pool.

Kyoko is at her doctor appointment to find out the gender of babies. The doctor is glad to see that babies are in a good health condition and Kyoko as well. Doctor get the gel preparing while Kyoko is laying and she is very exciting. Ren hold her hands tight while Doctor put gel on her..

Kyoko ask Ren, "Do you want a boy or girl?" Ren smile and answer, "It doesn't matter. All I want is a healthy babies." Kyoko smile, " Me too."

The doctor put the ultrasound stick on Kyoko's stomach. "Alright, we re going to find a gender of Twin A...Its a girl!" Ren and Kyoko look at each other and smile. "Alright, lets move on to Twin B...Its a boy!" Ren and Kyoko look at each other and Ren see a tear come out of Kyoko's eyes. He wipe the tear off her cheek. "I love you" "I love you too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In 4 months later, Kyoko is in her 8th month of pregnant.

Ren paint the babies's nursey bedroom which color is light green color. Kyoko ask Ren, "I want to have our daughter's name to be Julianna. Just almost same as her grandma Julie..." Ren smile, " I like that name. I think mom will love it. What about our son?" Kyoko is trying to thinking of names for their son. "What about Ryuu? Ren agrees.

In next week, Kyoko went to her doctor appointment again to make a birth plan. She decide to give a vaginal birth to the twins. She also decide to not take any pain killer medicines or have a epidural. The doctor and kyoko agrees to induce the labor when she is at her 35 weeks pregnant.

Ren feel anxious when a time comes near. He cannot sleep. His restless woke Kyoko up. "What's matter? Can't sleep?" "yeah, I am going to get a glass of water. Do you want anything from the kitchen?" ask Ren. "Ren, there is something bother you. Tell me about it" Ren sigh "I don't know if I will be a good father to our babies. It is just I am scared." Kyoko nod " I understand. I feel same because what my mother had treated me. I don't want to treat our babies like that, but I am not her so we have to learn the true meaning of parenthood together." Ren feel amazing how this woman can calm him down with her words. "Thank you Kyoko. You always know what to say. I love you." Kyoko smile "I love you too."

at Kyoko's 35 weeks pregnant. Ren and Kyoko is at hospital room. The doctor already induce the labor. Kyoko feel the pain. She bear all the pain. Ren sit beside her bed and feel horrible that there is nothing for him to ease her pain. All he can do is give her all of his support.

In few hours later, Kanae get in the labor room with camcorder. The doctor check Kyoko's private area to decide if shes ready to give a birth. "You are ready to go. We are going to push okay?" Kyoko nod and she feel so ready to get the babies out of her. Ren stands beside her and hold her right leg up while other nurse hold her left leg up. Kanae stand behind the doctor to record the birth. "Kyoko, we are ready for pushing. Take a deep breath and hold it then push like you need to go poop. Kyoko nod in understandment. " Okay ready. PUSH! PUSH! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 okay take a breath Kyoko. Let's do it again! PUSH! PUSH! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..I can see the head! Just give few push then Twin A will be out! Ready? PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Kyoko gave few push then finally Ryuu arrives. Kyoko was already out of the breath. "he's beautiful" the nurse take Ryuu to examination room. The doctor say, "One more baby then we re done." Ren say, "Kyoko don't give up. Give it all. Use all of your strength. I love you. You can do this!" Kyoko sweat so bad and nod. After 5 pushes, Julianna arrives! Kyoko was out of breath and energy. Kyoko went to sleep fast. Ren smile and walk to the nursery room to see his babies..Ryuu has Kyoko's hair color and Ren's eyes color while Julianna have Ren's hair colors and Kyoko's eyes color.

Kyoko woke up and call for Ren. Ren went to her side quickly and ask her if she feel alright. "Babies.. I want to see babies." "Yes, of course. The nurse will bring the babies soon." A nurse comes in with two babies. Kyoko look at babies and awww..."Ren! they are so adorable!' Ren agrees and say "Kyoko, you did a wonderful job. I love you so much" then he lend to Kyoko and kiss her. Kyoko smile and say "I love you too."

The end.

I plan to write the one-shot sequal to this story, but I don't know if I should. Depends on how many reviews I get on this story.

Thank again to everyone for read this story!

Tika


	13. Author's note 2

**Hello everyone,**

**First of all, I want to thank all of people **

**who read and post comments on this story.**

**I am going to write a sequel from this story. **

**A sequel is going to be about**

**Ren & Kyoko's wedding.**

**The title is going to be**

**"Dream comes true"**


End file.
